turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Texas
For the city in Maryland, see Texas, Maryland. and the CS.]] Texas is a state located in the southern and southwestern regions of the United States of America. It is the second largest state in terms of both area and population. Texas declared its independence from Mexico in 1836 and existed as the independent Republic of Texas for nearly a decade. In 1845, it joined the United States as the 28th state. It joined the Confederate States in 1861, and returned to the Union after the American Civil War. Texas saw a major economical boom throughout the 20th century, based largely on its substantial oil resources. This in turn drove the creation of a formidable high-tech industry. Texas in "Joe Steele" Texas was the home of President Joe Steele's Vice President (and would-be successor), John Nance Garner. Sam Rayburn, one of Steele's early opponents, also hailed from Texas. Texas in "Lee at the Alamo" Texas seceded from the United States in February, 1861, despite the best efforts of Governor Sam Houston. However, when members of the Texas militia under the command of Colonel Ben McCulloch attempted to seize U.S. property and material from the United States Army Department of Texas in San Antonio, they were met with resistence from Lt. Colonel Robert E. Lee, who retreated into the Alamo, and made a stand until March. This second battle of the Alamo was the first battle of the American Civil War. Texas in "Secret Names" Eestexas was a region in the eastern part of the former state of Texas where tribes of hunter-gathers resided some two hundred years after the world wide calamity called the Big Oops. To the east were the clans of the KayJun hunter-gathers while to the south and west were the Makykanoes. The Eestexians spoke English while the Makykanoes spoke Spanyol and the KayJuns spoke a third language. Texas in Southern Victory Texas was the largest state in the Confederacy. During the Great War, west Texas was occupied by U.S. forces, which carved out the new U.S. state of Houston (the city of Houston was not a part the state of Houston). During the 1940 plebiscite called for by the Richmond Agreement, Houston voted to rejoin the Confederacy and Texas. Camp Determination was established in Texas, making it a target for the U.S. In the Second Great War, U.S. forces under General Abner Dowling re-took west Texas, and recreated Houston. In 1944, with the US Army running roughshod over the state and clearly on the road to a total victory in the war, Texas seceded from the Confederacy, once again became an independent Republic, and, under President (formerly Governor) Wright Patman, concluded a separate peace agreement with the US. As part of that agreement, the Texas Rangers immediately rounded up all the various members of the Freedom Party located within its borders, including Jefferson Pinkard. While the US recognized Texas as a republic for the duration of the Second Great War and its immediate aftermath, US officials privately doubted that Texas would remain independent. Ill-fated Vice President Willy Knight hailed from Texas. Texas in Supervolcano The Yellowstone Supervolcano eruption was so powerful that there was volcanic ash falling as far south east as Texas '.Eruption, pg. 218. This effectively wiped out the harvest in America's breadbasket for that year since the amount of ash was enough to bury crops in the fields, cover roads, train tracks and silos along with choke the engines of tractors, harvesters and trucks.Ibid, pg. 223. Texas in ''The Two Georges See Cranmer Texas in Worldwar Rance Auerbach retired to Fort Worth, '''Texas after the Peace of Cairo in 1944. As a consequence of sharing a border with Race-occupied Mexico, Texas became a crucial part of ginger-smuggling activities. Texas in The Disunited States of America In one alternate, Texas was one of several countries in a North America that saw the United States fail early in the 19th Century. Militarily and technologically, Texas was one of the world's great powers. Its society was one of the most racially stratified in North America. Its territory was larger than the state of the same name in the home timeline. By 2097, Texas and Russian Alaska were the only places in North America that produced oil. Notes Category:US States Category:Mexican States Category:Joe Steele Category:Secret Names Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:CS States Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Worldwar Category:French Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Former Countries (OTL) Category:Lee at the Alamo